iDon't Feel Well
by iCam
Summary: After trudging through the day with a horrible headache, Sam realizes she may not be able to keep her weakened health a secret when Carly starts coming onto her in an empty apartment. Cam.


**I can't say it enough! Every time I get a review for one of my stories, the incentive for me to write another one goes up like 100x. Thank you so much for making me feel glad about writing these fics! I truly appreciate all the input I receive from you guys, and hope to do my best on my future stories so you can continue to enjoy them!**

**Here's another one I managed to type out! It's a bit long, so please don't forget to take the time out to click the review button on the bottom when you're done. ;)**

* * *

It was a typical day in the Shay apartment as Carly and Sam had just gotten home from school. They were now sitting on the couch, relaxing and watching TV. Carly invited Freddie over, but he had a dinner night planned out with his mom and couldn't make it. Sam of course scoffed at this, but the brunette thought it was sweet.

So without Freddie around, Carly was sitting on the left side of the couch with her feet propped up on the table, while Sam was sprawled out on her back on the other side, her feet resting on top of Carly's. It was silent as the girls continued to gaze at the TV. Both were pretty tired from the day, and didn't mind the silence between them. Sam especially didn't mind because she had been dealing with an awful headache at school that she hadn't told Carly about yet, because she didn't feel the need to. It was just a stupid headache, nothing more, and she figured it would go away sooner or later.

_"Yeah,"_ Sam thought weakly with a sigh. _"Sooner or later..,"_ She moaned in her head, realizing she said that to herself during third period. Now it was after school, and the ache was worse than ever. It hurt even laying down. Still, she didn't find the need to bother Carly with that little detail. Unfortunately, the brunette was unknowingly going to make that hard for her.

"You, know.." Carly spoke up out of nowhere, cutting the silence as Sam looked over at her. "Spencer won't be back for a bit..and Freddie's out with his mom..." The girl talked softly, a hint of false innocence ringing through her voice as she sat up and reached for the remote, before clicking off the TV and looking over at her friend. At first Sam just cocked her head, until she watched the brunette scoot over next to her and place a hand on her knee. "We could...ya know," Carly chuckled a bit as Sam's eyebrows went up.

"The..._ya know_, ya know?" Sam asked, surprised as Carly nodded her head. The blond was caught off guard because it was usually her who made the advances like....all the time. Carly was the more reserved one in their relationship, but Sam didn't mind. She liked the challenge.

"So, you wanna?" Carly asked, her fingers gently stroking up and down along Sam's bare calf, sending shivers throughout the girl's body.

"Uh..." Sam gulped her suddenly dry throat. She still hadn't told her friend that she had a horrible headache, but this was just too tempting to give up because of a little pain. Whenever Carly came onto her, it was a real treat.

Meanwhile, Carly stopped smiling for a second, realizing Sam was hesitating on answering. "Hey, you alright?"

"Huh?" The blond was snapped out of her thoughts, looking back over at her friend.

"We don't have to if you don't want," Carly quickly reassured her friend, not wanting her to feel as though she was being pressured....despite the fact that Sam always jumped on to her like a rabbit given the chance to be alone.

"Oh, sorry! I was just...thinking and stuff," Sam hastily replied.

Carly faked a gasp of shock. "Sam Puckett, thinking?!"

"You know, just for that little comment..." Sam growled playfully, sitting up and jumping towards her friend before quickly toppling Carly onto to the other side of the couch. "...I get to be on top."

"Whoa!" Carly laughed, Sam's body suddenly pinning her down. Now this was more normal. "So I guess this means you want to huh?" Carly smiled, looking up as her best friend's hair pooled around her face.

"Mmm definitely," Sam murmured, leaning down and kissing her friend. Carly just smiled and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Time passed as the girls continued their make out session on the couch. Sam was still on top, gently stroking Carly's sides while kissing her. The brunette didn't mind being pinned down the entire time, as she liked having Sam lay on top of her. Eventually a few more minutes passed, until Sam slowly broke off the kiss, breathing a bit heavily.

"Mm that's nice," Carly smiled, opening her eyes, to see Sam looking down at her.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, giving off a few pants of breath.

"Hey...you ok there?" Carly asked softly, realizing her friend was pretty out of breath...even for this.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Sam quickly laughed, even though she was lying. In truth, her whole body was starting to ache, and her head felt like it was beginning to split at the scalp. She wasn't sure if it was just the extra blood pumping through her veins making her headache worse, but Sam realized that looking down at Carly was making her head and neck cramp up.

"You sure?" Carly asked, still a bit concerned, as she watched Sam take her hand and wipe off her own brow.

"Yes cupcake," Sam gave a breathy laugh. "I'm just beginning to get a bit cramped, think we can switch places?"

Carly looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Of course," She laughed. And with that, the two girls slowly shuffled around on the couch until Carly was laying on top of Sam, gently tracing circles with the tip of her finger over the girl's upper chest. Sam just closed her eyes and moaned.

"That better?" Carly asked, gazing down as her friend opened her eyes.

"Much," Sam smiled, the pressure in her head going away for the moment. And with that, Carly bent back down and continued to kiss her friend.

* * *

A little more time passed as Carly continued to passionately kiss Sam, her hand slowly snaking up past the bottom of the girl's shirt, and resting on her abdomen. Carly loved the feeling of her friend's stomach, but realized the skin felt a bit...warmer than usual. Shrugging it off, the brunette opened her eyes for a second just to catch a quick glimpse of Sam's face. But what she saw was a lot different than what she was expecting. While Sam was still reciprocating the kiss with her eyes closed, her brow was furrowed in what seemed to be...discomfort? As Carly continued the gentle kisses, she looked on worriedly, realizing that her friend looked a bit paler than when they started. Something wasn't right. At this, Carly pulled her hand from under her friend's shirt and stopped for a second, only for Sam to lean forward and continue, her eyes still closed.

"Mmf...Sam..mmrm.." Carly mumbled, trying to break off the kiss so she could talk.

"Huh, what?" Sam lazily asked, stopping as she opened her eyes. "Everything ok?" She asked, her voice cracking in the middle as she realized Carly wasn't touching her stomach anymore and was staring at her with a concerned look. Was her headache that obvious?

"I don't know, you tell me," Carly replied softly, her face worried. She hadn't realized it at a distance, but Sam's eyes were actually starting to look a little bloodshot. "You don't look well.."

"Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear while making out," Sam replied with a nervous laugh, trying to brush off Carly's suspicion. "Anyways, I'm fine, so stop asking." Sam gave a weak smile, trying to put on an act. And with that, she leaned forward, placed her hand against the back of Carly's neck, and pulled the brunette's lips in for another kiss.

"Mrmm.." Carly just gave a murmur of hesitation as Sam started back up. It was obvious the blond was trying to hide something, and wasn't going to make this easy. With an inward sigh, Carly continued to make out for a little bit, solely to stay close enough to her friend to figure out what was going on. While Sam kept her eyes closed, Carly's eyes stayed open as they scanned across the features of her friend's face, confirming what she thought. The girl was definitely paler.

Now that Carly was on alert, she tried to take in everything she could from Sam's body, without actually asking as she knew that would get her no where. Gently stroking one of her hands against Sam's cheek, Carly realized her friend's skin was indeed warmer than usual. At first she thought Sam felt a bit hotter because of how close they were, but the blond's unnatural warmth combined with the other symptoms made it obvious that it was something else. Carly knew she had to do one last thing to double check on her friend's health.

As the two continued to kiss, Carly slowly moved her hand from Sam's cheek over to her forehead, only to be met with a clump of messy bangs. She quickly deduced that if she just told Sam to stop for a second so she could check her temperature, the blond would swat her away, so she decided to be sneaky instead. Carly continued the kiss, but leaned forward as she pressed her mouth a little harder to Sam's, making the girl move her head back down further into her pillow. Sam let off a small moan, obviously becoming lost in the lust as she moved with Carly, enjoying the way her friend's hand began stroking her hair off of her forehead, unaware the girl was up to something.

Of course, Carly was checking for a fever and to her depression, found one.

"Sam!" Carly gasped into her friend's mouth, breaking off the kiss harshly. "You're burning up!"

At this, the blond opened her eyes and let off a moan. "I'm fine...," She murmured, tilting her head to shake off her friend's hand. "It's just hot in here."

Carly frowned for a moment, having predicted that Sam was going to be stubborn about feeling ill. She knew she was going to have to use one of the blond's weaknesses to get her to admit she wasn't feeling the best. Luckily Carly knew the perfect one...as it was herself.

"Oh, ok," Carly replied in a nonchalant tone, as Sam cocked an eyebrow, wondering about the sudden change in the brunette's voice as her friend never gave up this fast. "If you're feeling alright, then I guess we can continue. I won't get sick if you're telling me the truth," And with that, Carly leaned forward to place another kiss against her friend's lips. She watched as Sam's eyes widened, before the blond turned her head at the last moment.

"Right...sorry," Sam sighed, giving up the act. She completely forgot about a possibility of being contagious if she had a virus or something. She was too busy worrying about coming off as weak, that she didn't realize lying about a headache could bring down Carly's health as well if she was sucking the girl's face off.

"Sam," Carly sighed, looking down at her friend. "Why do you play these tricks? If you're not feeling well, then just tell me."

"I know, it's just...force of habit," Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "I hate people worrying about me."

Carly looked down at her for a moment, before stroking the side of her cheek. "Well that's a habit we have to break. I'm always going to worry when you're not feeling well, despite whether you lie to me about it or not."

Sam opened her eyes up and gave her friend a tired smile. "Thanks Carls," She then sighed heavily, feeling guilty as she stared up at her best friend's face. "And sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you feeling like this."

"It's alright," Carly smiled down at her. "But If I end up getting sick, I'll know who to blame," She laughed.

"Blame yourself," Sam chuckled. "...coming onto me with that smoking hot body while I wasn't feeling well and all."

"I hardly think that's an argument! Especially since I didn't know you were sick....although I appreciate the compliment," Carly replied as they both laughed, until Sam started coughing. "Oh! You ok?" Carly asked, feeling Sam's chest spasm underneath her own as the blond turned her head away and struggled for air.

"Erg yeah," Sam moaned, letting off one last cough, before sighing. "Carly?"

"Yeah?" The brunette asked gently.

"Since the jig is up and all....I just wanted to tell you that I'm _really_ not feeling so good," Sam moaned, closing her eyes.

"You going to puke?" Carly asked worriedly, realizing they were in a pretty bad position for that to happen.

Sam opened her eyes and gave a tired laugh. "No, nothing like that. It's just my head. Hurts so much."

Carly gave a sympathetic smile, before slowly sitting up and crawling off her friend. "Alright, I can get you some medicine for that."

Sam just let off a depressed sigh, sad to see their time was over. Despite how sick she was feeling, she really wanted to continue what they were doing. Still, she wouldn't put her friend's health at risk.

"But first...here," Carly held out her hand to help pull Sam up into a sitting position. "Let's get you into bed before this thing gets worse."

* * *

After giving Sam a few aspirin, Carly managed to get her friend changed into pajamas and into bed. Unsurprisingly, the blond faded out quick. Carly stayed with her while the girl slept for hours. It was now seven at night as Carly was sitting up on the right side of the bed watching TV while her friend stayed on the left. It was quiet and calm, until Sam gave out a choking cough.

Carly looked away from her program and watched as Sam rolled onto her other side, now facing her. The girl's cheeks were flushed while her nose was runny and and looking a bit red. Carly sighed, realizing Sam's headache had morphed into some sort of bug.

With another ragged cough, the blond moaned in her sleep. Carly leaned forward and noticed that her friend's nose was starting to drip once more.

"Oh.." She turned around and pulled out a tissue from the box on her nightstand before turning around and gently reaching over to dab Sam's nose. The blond stayed quiet and unmoving as Carly pulled the tissue away and tossed it into her garbage can, but as soon as she turned around, Sam started to mumble, tilting her head to the side. Carly looked down and realized her friend was waking up.

Finally after a minute or so, Sam managed to crack open her eyes, and looked up to see Carly glancing down at her, patiently waiting for her to wake up. Sam couldn't help but smile, glad to see she was there. "Hi," She greeted her friend softly.

"Hi," Carly chuckled back.

"Did I fall asleep?" Sam asked, with a soft yawn.

"Yeah, a while ago," Carly nodded.

"Weird...it only felt like five minutes," Sam sighed.

"Try five hours," Carly laughed in reply.

"Wow," Sam murmured.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Not that good really," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, you're looking a bit flushed," Carly nodded, gently stroking the back of her hand against Sam's cheek.

"So much for just a headache," Sam sighed, closing her eyes and sniffling a bit before looking back up at Carly. "Hey...did you stay with me all this time?" She asked, realizing her friend was in pretty much the same position from when she fell asleep.

"Yup," Carly laughed. "Well, other than the occasional trip to the bathroom, but yeah, for the most part I've been here."

"That's so sweet..." She replied honestly, feeling a warmth in her chest about her friend's consideration. Unfortunately Sam knew she had to back up her own sickeningly sweet statement with a joke, lest she look like a wimp. "....and a bit pathetic."

"Hey!" Carly called out in defense as Sam laughed.

"Don't you have a life? I mean, who would want to stay in bed with their gross sick friend for hours?"

"Sam, you_ are _my life," Carly laughed, leaning down kissing the top of the girl's heated forehead.

"Don't get mushy on me now Carls, I don't think I can handle nausea on top of this headache," Sam smiled, enjoying their banter.

"Well it's true!" Carly nodded. "I mean, there's not much to do around here when you're not feeling well. Especially since Spencer and Freddie are away."

"Point taken."

"And plus..." Carly started to say, pulling a tissue out from her pajama pocket. "I'm on snot patrol," She laughed as Sam looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"You've been dripping like a faucet the whole time you've been asleep. My poor pillow never had a chance," Carly smiled, reaching over and dabbing under her friend's nose for effect. "Even now your nose is still drippy," She laughed softly.

Sam's cheeks reddened in embarrassment for a second as her friend pulled the tissue away, having just cleaned up her apparently messy face. "Sorry.." She mumbled, not realizing she had a runny nose the entire time.

"You don't have to apologize," Carly chuckled warmly. "As far as I'm concerned, the faster that bug drains out of you, the better."

Sam just looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks," She replied, loving how Carly was never judgmental.

"You're welcome," Carly smiled back, gently stroking Sam's hair. "Plus, you look kinda cute with that red nose."

"I think the word you mean is gross," Sam laughed. "I'm a mess."

"Aw, but you're _my_ mess," Carly replied with a laugh, wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders and giving her a hug.

Sam just smiled and closed her eyes, melting into the embrace. "So, any idea what time it is?" She asked with a yawn.

"About seven."

"At night?!" Sam asked worriedly, quickly pulling out of the embrace.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Carly asked, confused about her friend's change of tone.

"I gotta go home or else my mom will freak out," Sam let out a small cough. "She'll think the cops picked me up!"

"Spencer should be home from Socco's soon," Carly replied quickly. "I can ask him if you could stay over."

"Really? Even with me all sick and nasty and stuff?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Of course!," Carly smiled. "So just take it easy. Now, do you want anything?" She asked, watching as Sam let out another yawn.

"Um, not really, I'm still sort of tired," Sam admitted. "Kind of pathetic after just waking up huh?"

"Not at all," Carly smiled. "You need the rest," She replied, crawling off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, a bit depressed to see her friend leaving.

"I have to go downstairs and ask Spencer if it's alright if you can stay over silly," Carly smiled.

"Right," Sam laughed.

"I'll be back up a little later. In the meantime, get some sleep," Carly nodded, before walking out and shutting the door with a click. Sam just let off a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

Now downstairs, Carly was sitting at the kitchen doing a bit of homework as she waited for her brother to return home. She turned around and looked up when she heard the front door knob start to rattle. Soon enough the door opened to reveal Spencer.

"Hey Carlio," He smiled, walking in and setting down a large box on the coffee table before sitting on the couch and rummaging through it.

"Hey Spencero," Carly laughed, getting up from her seat.

"Sorry I'm a little late!"

"No problem," Carly smiled, eyeing the box her brother was looking through. "What's that?"

"Some supplies Socco gave me," Spencer nodded excitedly. "He was going to throw this stuff away, but I told him I could use it for future sculptures."

Carly leaned in to see a bunch of various object and scraps of what looked to be junk. Of course, she knew her brother could transform it into something interesting. "That's cool," She smiled.

"Isn't it?" Spencer laughed. "And this is just the first box!'

"Huh?"

"Socco has fifty other boxes waiting for me at his apartment!" Spencer nodded with a smile, as Carly's mouth hung open in shock.

"FIFTY?!"

"Mhm," Spencer laughed. "I can't wait to go back and get all the rest later tonight!"

Carly just sighed. "And where are we going to keep all this stuff?"

"My room," Spencer shrugged. "I can sleep on the couch."

Carly just laughed, before sitting down next to her brother.

"So where's Sam and Freddie?" Spencer asked, realizing the apartment was eerily empty.

"Freddie's out with his mom," Carly nodded. "They're having a dinner tonight."

"Oh, that's cool. As long as nothing messes with our plans tomorrow."

"You have plans with Freddie?" Carly asked awkwardly.

"Yup! We have a big fencing tournament to go to! I'll be gone all day, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot," Carly admitted with a laugh.

Spencer just frowned, feigning sadness. "How thoughtful of you!" With a sigh, he then glanced around one more time. "And where's Sam?"

"She's upstairs in bed."

"What?" Spencer looked up from his box for a second.

"She had a headache and wasn't feeling the best. I think she caught a bug. Either way, I told her to go sleep it off. Which reminds me, is it alright if she stays the night?" Carly asked.

"Sure thing," Spencer smiled. "Make sure she drinks a lot of fluids."

"I will, thanks," Carly replied, smiling back, until she looked back down into her brother's box. "Uh Spencer...I think that piece is moving."

"Huh?" He looked down into it, before jumping up. "AH!"

* * *

After a night of disinfecting Spencer's box to make sure nothing else was living in there, and a dinner of spaghetti tacos, Carly went back upstairs to check in on Sam. It was getting to be late at night, as Spencer just left for Socco's once more. Carly realized she hadn't heard a peep from her best friend the entire time, so she wanted to make sure she was alright. After making her way towards her room, Carly softly poked her head into the doorway and saw that her friend was laying against her side on the left side of the bed, facing away from her. "Sam, you awake?"

"Yes," A voice moaned in response.

Carly walked in and made her way over to Sam's side of the bed. "I thought you'd be asleep by now. How you feeling? Any better?"

"No, nod bedder ad all," Sam slowly sat up and held a fist to her mouth as she let off a cough.

"Oh, you're sounding a little stuffy.." Carly frowned, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Dad's because I am," Sam sighed. "I cand breade." She moaned.

Carly slowly reached over and placed her hand against her friend's forehead. "Yeah, you're still warm."

Sam just replied by breaking out into another fit of coughs.

"Oh, hold on," Carly quickly got up and made a dash into her bathroom before coming back out with a glass of water. "Here."

Sam took it from her friend and sipped down a few gulps, before placing it down on her friend's nightstand. "Danks."

"You're welcome," Carly replied gently, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I dink I'm sick," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I dink so too," Carly laughed softly.

"Urg.." Sam just moaned, laying back down as she covered her face with her hands. "Dis sucks."

"Yeah, I know it does, but take it easy. Spencer said you can sleep over tonight."

"Dad's good," Sam replied, her hands still on top of her face. "Because I already wend and called my mom."

"Oh! How convenient. It's almost as if you can tell the future," Carly laughed, as Sam took her hands off her face and smiled up at her.

"I make my own fudure," Sam laughed, before coughing once more.

Carly frowned, watching as Sam weakly sat up once more and reached over for her glass to take another drink of water. Once that was done, the blond moaned, setting the cup to the side.

"My throat hurts so much," She sighed, sniffling a bit. "And my nose keeps gedding backed up," She growled in frustration, feeling the blockage fill up her nasal passages once more.

"I'll get you a box of tissues," Cary replied, before standing up and walking to her bathroom.

Sam just sighed, and sat back into her pillow as she closed her eyes. Eventually Carly came back out with a box of tissues, and a garbage can.

"Here you go," Carly placed the box on the nightstand next to Sam, and dragged the garbage can over and set it down on the floor.

"Danks," Sam nodded once more, pulling out a tissue, and blowing her nose. "I appreciate it," She added, tossing the used tissue into the can.

"No problem," Carly smiled. "So, do you want anything else? Something to eat?"

"Nod really.." Sam sighed.

"Sick to your stomach?"

"No, jud nod dad hungry," Sam frowned in depression.

Carly thought for a moment, feeling bad that her normally ravenous friend was feeling too sick to eat, before an idea came to her. "Hey, want an ice pop? For your throat?"

Sam looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, dad be gread!"

* * *

Soon enough, both girls were sitting up in bed, slurping ice pops while watching TV. Of course, Sam pouted and whined that Carly had the last orange one, until her friend gave it up and exchanged it for strawberry. Once they were done finishing up their pops, Carly took the sticks and threw them out.

Sam just let off a satisfied sigh as she pulled another tissue out and blew her nose.

"Was that good?" Carly asked, sitting back down next to her.

"Definitely," Sam smiled as she threw out her tissue, before putting a hand to her throat. "It's not sore anymore."

"I'm glad to hear it," Carly laughed. "And it sounds like you're not as stuffy."

"Eh, don't worry about that, it'll be back," Sam sniffled a bit, starting to feel the sickness begin to clog up her nostrils once more.

"Well, let's just relax and watch some TV before it does," Carly pointed to her television.

"Sounds good to me," Sam nodded.

* * *

An hour passed making it ten at night when Carly looked over at Sam. The girl was gazing at the TV with half closed eyes. It was obvious she was exhausted as she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone her head up. Carly watched as Sam's head lazily tilted to the side every so often, before she would grumble and try to straighten it out.

"Sam," Carly started to say, as the blond slowly looked over at her.

"Huh?"

"You should probably lay down if you're feeling too weak to sit up."

"I'm alrighd," Sam sniffled a bit, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Carly just smiled softly at her as she retrieved a tissue from the box on her own nightstand and handed it to her messy friend.

"I know, but I'd feel better if you laid down," Carly nodded, deciding to flip the situation over so Sam would think she was being a good friend if she listened, instead of being called weak.

Sam just closed her eyes, and painfully blew her nose into the tissue, before removing it with a wince. "Dow," She moaned, the equivalent of ow. "Okay," She moaned, throwing the tissue into the garbage can on the floor, and slowly shuffling down under the covers before turning onto her side and facing away from her friend. Because of the slight movement, her throat was stimulated once more, making the girl break out into a wheezing cough.

Carly just frowned, resting her hand against Sam's side as the blond tried to stop it. After a few more quick jerks, her body finally calmed down.

"God, my head herds doe much," Sam sighed, closing her eyes and giving off a whimper of frustration.

"I know it hurts Sam, I know," Carly frowned. She wished she could do something as she slid down next to the sick girl, and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug from behind. Carly then gently rested her head against Sam's feverish back.

"You know, you do nod hab do stay wid me," Sam replied as she felt Carly lie down with her. The blond then let off a weak cough, making Carly pick up her head for a second.

"I know. I want to," She smiled, leaning over Sam's side to look at her face.

Sam just looked up and smiled. "Danks."

"Dwelcome," Carly chuckled, before settling back down behind her and resting her head back against Sam's back.

With a small sigh, the blond gently rested her arms over top of Carly's which were wrapped around her stomach, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Time passed as the two girls sat in a comfortable silence, trying to fall asleep. Sam had eventually turned over and was now facing towards Carly, returning the hug as she buried her head into her friend's shoulder. Carly looked down at Sam while she was resting. The blond's breathing was ragged and shallow, a result of her nasal passages being blocked off. Carly frowned as she continued to listen to Sam's strained breathing, feeling the girl's chest go up and down against her own in deep heaves. It was obvious the blond was in discomfort, and sounded like it would be quite the nuisance.

A few more minutes passed until Sam opened her eyes and abruptly pulled herself out of the embrace as she sat up.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, shocked to see her friend still awake as she watched Sam sit forward and place her head in her hands.

"I'm gonna sneeze," She moaned, her nose twitching.

"Oh! Here," Carly quickly sat up and pulled out a tissue from the box on her nightstand and handed it to Sam, just in time for the blond to use it.

"ATCHRKK," Sam blew violently into it, before moaning as she cleaned up her nose.

"Atchrk?" Carly asked gently with a smile.

"Ugh, id's whad you say when you sneeze and cough ad da same dime," Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "Adchoo is for da people fordunade enough nod do choke on spid."

Carly just raised an eyebrow before giving a gentle laugh. "You really are hard to understand with that stuffy nose. What was that last word?"

"Spid," Sam moaned, opening her mouth and pointing at her tongue. "Spiiiiid."

"Huh?" Carly asked, still not quite sure.

Sam just sighed and pulled out her tissue, before spitting into it and showing the remains to her friend. "Spiiiiid."

"Oh, spit," Carly laughed, wincing a bit at the tissue until Sam tossed it out and shuffled back down into the covers.

"Urg, I wanna die," She moaned, pulling her friend's comforter over her head.

"Well, I understood _that_," Carly laughed, before gently reaching over to uncover Sam's face. "But, you don't want to die."

"Uh, preddy sure I do," Sam laughed, before putting a fist up to her mouth and coughing.

"No, what you want is to go to sleep," Carly corrected her. "Or at least...you need to."

"Bud I cand. Nod wid my nose," Sam sighed, trying to breathe through it.

"We need to get something to break the mucus up," Carly responded thoughtfully, before softly pulling the covers off her legs and getting up.

"Gross," Sam replied.

"Well it's true!" Carly replied, making her way to the door. "You just sit tight, I'll be right back."

Sam sighed as she laid back down and closed her eyes. Despite how much she trusted Carly, she still didn't think her friend could bring her anything that would make her feel better from this.

* * *

"Alright, I found something," Carly smiled, walking back into her room.

Sam just lazily opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at her, not bothering to sit up. "Whad you ged?"

"This," Carly crawled back onto the mattress and held up a small jar.

"Vick's Vapor Rub?" Sam read the title.

"Yup, this stuff should clear out your nose," Carly smiled, opening up the jar and showing the contents to her friend.

"Whad do you do wid id?" Sam asked, letting out a yawn.

"You smear this stuff all over your chest, and the vapors should open up your sinuses," Carly replied.

"My ched?" Sam asked as her friend nodded. "Sounds like a sneaky way for you do feel me up."

"Sam, unlike you, I'm not always trying to find a way to feel you up!" Carly laughed. "Maybe I just want to help you get better? Ever think of that?"

"No," Sam chuckled, before coughing and groaning. "So, dis goop will really work?" She asked, her eyes tired.

"It should," Carly smiled softly, setting the jar to the side. "But first we have to rub it on," The brunette then gently shuffled over next to the girl and reached to the front of her button down pajamas. "Is it alright if I open this?"

"I dond care," Sam sighed with a small smile, giving off a shrug. "You've opened up my shirds plendy of dimes. Do whatever you hab do."

"Alright," Carly laughed. "Here, let me just unbutton this," She spoke softly, her fingers slowly working on the front of Sam's shirt.

The blond just stayed quiet, watching as her friend made quick work of her button down top, opening up the front to reveal her bare stomach and bra. The cool draft of air felt good on her feverish skin, making Sam let off a sigh.

"That alright?" Carly asked, trying to ignore how sexy her friend looked with an open shirt as she picked up the jar of Vick's Vapor Rub.

Sam just nodded, too tired to talk, although a hint of a smile formed on her lips as she watched Carly stop trying to sneak glances at her chest.

"Ok," Carly started to say as she pulled a wad of goop out of the container, before setting it to the side. "Let's get this on so you can feel better," The brunette leaned over closer next to Sam, and gently moved her hands towards the girl's chest.

"Oh," Sam gave a quick jump at the first touch, making Carly retract back a bit.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Dorry," Sam replied in her nasal voice."Id wad code," She tried to explain, sniffling at the end.

"That's alright," Carly smiled, quickly translating what Sam said, before returning her hands back to her friend's chest and slowly continuing to massage the vapor rub on. "It'll warm up soon," Sam just closed her eyes and laid her head back into the pillow, enjoying the way her friend's slick hands caressed her skin. Carly smiled as she watched her friend let off a soft sigh of comfort.

After a little bit, Sam's chest was completely covered in the soothing gel, the vapors starting to warm up and waft through the air. But even though the job was finished, Carly continued to rub gentle circles along Sam's upper chest, with no complaints from the girl. Every once in a while Sam would give off a small moan of relaxation which Carly took as an incentive to continue the technically unnecessary rub down, glad she could make her friend feel better. The blond girl gave off another quiet sigh, moving her head to the side as she continued to breathe to the best of her ability.

* * *

Eventually time passed to where Sam looked like she was starting to fall asleep, so Carly slowly stopped the rub, and leaned over to begin buttoning up her friend's shirt. Once that was done, Carly slowly shuffled her body down along the mattress a bit, repositioning herself so she was laying down next to the sick girl, their heads resting on the same pillow. Sam opened her eyes at the movement, and tilted her head to the side to see that Carly was laying right next to her.

"Getting a little sleepy?" Carly asked, a gentle smile on her face.

"Yeah, jud a bid," Sam replied with a strained laugh, before turning her head away and putting a fist to her mouth, letting off a few ragged coughs. Carly frowned, watching as the blond quickly recuperated from the abrupt rush of air. "Ugh," Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "My ched hurds," She moaned, placing a weak hand against the sore area, helping Carly understand that she said her chest hurt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Carly spoke gently, moving a hand back over to Sam's upper chest, and rubbing small circles over it with the tip of her middle finger.

Sam just sighed in comfort, and closed her eyes. "Whad do you hab do be dorry aboud?"

"That you're not feeling well," Carly replied softly as Sam turned her head to look at her. "I don't like it when you're sick."

"Me neider," Sam smiled, the two of them letting off a small laugh. "Bud you're making me feel a liddle bedder," She added.

"Oh?" Carly asked as her friend nodded.

"Id feels really good when you rub my ched. And I dond mean in_ dad_ way," Sam smiled, not wanting Carly to think she was trying to come onto her. "Jud feels good."

"Well I'm glad I could make you feel better," Carly smiled, continuing the massage over her shirt.

Sam just smiled and closed her eyes, easing into the motion.

* * *

Soon midnight came as Spencer had called in to check up on the girls. He was still at Socco's and was going to be there for the rest of the night, saying something about how half of his boxes fell into the road and dumped junk everywhere. Either way, Carly realized he was going to be held up until tomorrow, so she had to make sure the apartment was locked up for the night. Once that was done, she had made her way back over to her bedroom and changed into pajamas before crawling into bed next to her sleeping friend.

Carly was now currently laying on her back, with Sam cuddled up to her side. The blond was out cold, while Carly was on her way. With a small yawn, the brunette's eyes started to close, until her friend jerked next to her side.

"Wha-?" Carly quickly opened her eyes and looked to her left and watched as Sam began coughing violently into her chest, wheezing as her lungs struggled for air.

"Ok easy easy," Carly quietly murmured to the sleeping girl, leaning over as she pulled a tissue from her nightstand and gently cupped it around her friend's mouth as Sam continued to wheeze. "There we go....," Carly replied softly, her brow furrowing in worry as she felt her friend hack out a few more coughs of hot achy breath into the tissue.

"Uhnn....." Sam moaned in her sleep, her chest calming back down as her breathing returned to normal. Carly gently took the tissue away, and tossed it into the garbage can before wrapping her arm back around Sam's shoulder.

"I hope you feel better soon..." Carly sighed, hearing Sam give off one more moan of sickness, before the blond slipped back into her deep sleep. She hated seeing her friend like this.

* * *

Eventually morning came. Carly had woken up first, and was now downstairs, sitting on the couch while eating a bowl of cereal as she watched some TV. Sam was still asleep upstairs, so Carly decided to leave her alone and let her get some rest to recuperate.

Suddenly the door knob started jiggling, until it cracked open, revealing Spencer alongside Mrs. Benson and Freddie, who was dressed up in his fencing outfit.

"Hey Carly, finally made it home," Spencer laughed, looking a bit disheveled as he and the Bensons walked in, the boy closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, only took you 12 hours," Carly laughed as Spencer walked by her, ruffling the top of her head on his way past.

"Well I would have been back a lot sooner if that cop didn't show up and give Socco and me a ticket for littering. Now I know why Sam hates them."

"They're just doing their job," Carly replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah but I don't think it was in their job description for them to point and laugh at us as we cleaned up the road," Spencer sighed, stretching his back. "So anyways, how's Sam doing?"

"Yeah," Freddie stepped forward, holding up a container with the BF Wangs symbol on it. "We heard she wasn't feeling good so we brought over some soup. What's wrong with her?"

"She's got some nasty cold or something. Fever and everything," Carly nodded, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, there is something going around," Mrs. Benson nodded, before looking over at her son. "So you better be extra careful about washing your hands."

"Aw mom," Freddie moaned, rolling his eyes.

"So how's Sam today? Feeling any better than last night?" Spencer asked.

"I haven't gotten a chance to ask her. She was still asleep a few hours ago, but I was just going to go up and check in on her."

"Mind if I come with you?" Freddie asked. "Figure I could get a few brownie points for bringing this," He added, holding up the soup. "Maybe Sam will lay off the insults for a while."

"Doubt it," Carly laughed. "But sure."

* * *

The group made their way upstairs and into Carly's room, only to see an empty bed.

"Where'd she go?" Spencer asked awkwardly, until the gang heard a flush. Carly's bathroom door opened as the blond hobbled out, her head hanging low as she gazed lifelessly at the floor, completely unaware that anyone else was in the room.

"Oh, there you are," Carly laughed as Sam slowly looked up.

Her eyes widened for a second, not realizing she had company. "Wow, everybody is here excepd for da coroner," Sam replied nasally with a sniffle as she walked over and sat back down on her friend's bed.

"So you really _are_ sick.." Freddie replied, noticing the girl's drained and ill expression.

"No chiz," Sam replied harshly, before letting off a few coughs.

"Sorry," Freddie apologized.

"Ugh why are you here?" Sam moaned.

"Hey, be nice, I brought you something," Freddie laughed, starting to take a step forward.

"DON'T YOU MOVE ONE MORE STEP FREDWARD!" Mrs. Benson gasped, making Freddie look at her.

"What? Why?!"

"I don't want you getting too close. You might catch her cold."

"Sounds good do me," Sam chuckled under her breath.

"Mom..." Freddie moaned. "I was just going to give this to her." He replied, holding up the container of soup, instantly piquing Sam's interest.

"Fine, but here," Mrs. Benson bent down and pulled out Freddie's fencing mask from her bag. "Wear this."

Freddie just grumbled, knowing better than to argue before pulling his mask on. "Fine," And with that he walked towards Sam and handed her the container. "Here, I brought you some Wanton soup from BF Wangs," He explained. "I heated it up for you."

Sam eyed the warm soup in her hands for a moment, before looking up. "Danks Fredbag," She replied with a sniffle, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You're welcome," Freddie smiled back.

"Alright now, c'mon Freddie. I don't want you catching this thing," Mrs. Benson quickly tugged on her son's arm.

"Aw, but mom," He moaned. "Can't I stay just a little bit longer?"

"And get a cold?" Mrs. Benson put a hand to her heart as she let out a gasp. "I think not!" And with that Mrs. Benson dragged out a depressed looking boy, before the door shut behind them.

"Who's betting that his mother's going to give him a quick bath before we go?" Spencer laughed.

"Go where?" Sam moaned with a cough.

"To the fencing tournament," Spencer then paused as he looked at Sam's pale face. "Unless of course...you need me to stay here. Because if you do, I can, no problem." He added, ready to give up his trip in case Sam wanted him around.

"Nah, dad's ok. I hab Carly do dake care of my every whim," Sam laughed.

"Hey!" The brunette chuckled.

"Well id's drue." Sam nodded.

"I have to say I'm a bit relieved to hear that," Spencer smiled. "I can't really understand you."

"Dond worry aboud id," Sam nodded.

"So you girls will honestly be alright if I leave? The Bensons and I won't be back until late tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Carly nodded, sitting down on her bed next to Sam.

"Alright," Spencer smiled. "But try not to stay too close to each other. If you keep sitting in the same bed, you're going to get sick too Carly."

"I'll chance it," Carly laughed, realizing she had already done worse with Sam.

"Ok, you girls take care of yourselves now. And Sam, feel better, alright?"

"Danks, I'll dry," Sam smiled.

Spencer cocked his head for a moment until Carly cut in. "Try," She added, translating her best friend's last word.

"Ah got it," Spencer smiled giving them a thumbs up. "See ya later!" And with that the man turned around and walked out, closing the door with a soft click.

Carly looked over at Sam and realized the girl was weakly trying to pull off the top from her container of soup.

"That was nice of Freddie," Carly spoke softly.

"Yeah, da kid does well somedimes," Sam admitted, lazily trying to get to her soup, but failing miserably.

Carly noticed her friend was having a bit of trouble with it, as her pale fingers were too weak to have the proper coordination to open a lid. Carly just knew that if Sam continued to struggle, she would probably end up with a lap full of soup, so the brunette decided to help her out. "Here, give me that," She replied gently as Sam looked over at her, sighing in depression before she handed the container to her.

"I cand do anyding," Sam sighed, watching as Carly quickly popped the top off with ease and set it to the side.

"So....you're a little shaky. You have a cold, what do you expect?" Carly smiled, handing the soup back to her friend. "Don't bum yourself out about it."

"Ok," Sam replied with a laugh, before tilting the container to her mouth and slurping a mouthful down. "Mmm, good."

After a little bit, Sam managed to finish the entire container. "Dad was gread," She smiled, putting it to the side.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Carly smiled. "Oh! You're dripping a bit," The brunette gave a soft laugh as she pulled out a tissue and reached over to dab the underside of her friend's nose.

Sam just looked over at her slowly. "You really should nod be nexd do me."

"Nexd do you?" Carly repeated her friend's congested statement with a humored smile, although it faded when Sam let out an unexpected cough and moaned.

"I juss mean dad you should nod ged do close do me," Sam sighed. "Spencer's righd. I do nod wad you do ged sick."

Carly just gave the girl a sympathetic smile, realizing she was still having trouble with her pronunciation. "Sam, I think that ship sailed when we swapped spit. The damage has already been done, so if I don't get sick from _that_, then I don't think I'll _ever_ catch your cold."

"In oder words, dad means you are gonna ged sick den."

"Probably," Carly admitted with a gentle laugh. "So I might as well hang out with you while it ferments in my system."

"Dorry," Sam sighed, looking down."...aboud da kiss I mean. I wad nod dinking."

"Well...while I'll agree that you weren't thinking when you initiated it.." Carly started to say, lightly putting her finger under Sam's chin to tilt the girl's eyes up towards her. "...I have to say, that was the best way ever to catch a cold. And with the amount of time I spend hanging out with you, I was probably bound to get it anyways, so thanks for making the exchange of germs extremely fun." Carly smiled, trying to make her friend better.

"In dad case, you're welcome," Sam laughed, a smile forming.

* * *

The day dragged on as typically as it could. Movies were watched, and naps were slept. Sam still felt like hell, but luckily Carly was around to make her feel less miserable and take care of simple requests such as bringing up a glass of water. Eventually night snuck up on the girls once more. After brushing their teeth, and giving Sam a cup of NyQuil to down, the girls were ready to go back to bed.

"That stuff should knock you out," Carly smiled, watching as Sam lazily laid down. "I forgot we had it."

"That's ok," Sam smiled, sniffling a bit. "I'm starting to feel a little better anyway," She smiled.

"Yeah, you sound it too," Carly replied, noticing her friend's congested voice, and runny nose were gone as she pulled the covers up over her friend.

"Yeah, all I really have now is the headache," Sam smiled. "I think this thing finally went full circle and is starting to go away."

"That's good," Carly smiled, happy to see her friend looking and sounding a bit better. "Now I'm just going to go and grab you a glass of water for your nightstand. "I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok," Sam slurred, closing her eyes and sighing. And with that the brunette disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

After waiting a short amount of time, Sam opened her eyes as she heard Carly come back out.

"Hey, do you have that water? I'm a bit thirsty," Sam started to say with a yawn as she watched her friend crawl onto the bed, the cup in hand.

"Oh sure, right here," Carly smirked, giving it to Sam, before crawling under the covers and laying next to her. Sam took a quick swig, before pulling it away from her mouth, the cup loosely gripped her hand.

"Thanks I.." But her voice was cut off as the brunette leaned forward and slowly crawled on top of her, and began gently kissing her neck. "Carly!" Sam choked out in surprise, watching as the girl continued to lay down against her and started rubbing small circles against her chest with her hands while continuing to kiss her. Sam shivered at the movement, accidentally dropping the cup of water, making it hit the ground with a thud. Neither girl cared.

"That feel good?" Carly smirked, tracing light circles over her friend's chest before she sat up a bit, straddling her friend's hips as she started working on getting the top button of Sam's shirt open.

The blond shuddered. "Y-yes...but.." She looked down to see that her best friend was now working on opening the second button. "W-what? What are you doing?" Sam stuttered, watching as her friend continued opening up her shirt, massaging her chest the entire time. But before Sam could make heads or tails of anything, Carly finally managed to get the entire thing open, and was starting to snake her hands up underneath Sam's bra. "Carly we can't..." But the blond was cut off as her friend pressed her mouth to hers. "Mmph no..." Sam murmured, trying to tilt her head away, but Carly wouldn't stop. "You'll get sick..." Sam mumbled, trying so hard to stop but Carly just continued on. "I can't.." Sam's voice was cut off with a gasp, as she felt her friend begin to rub her bare breasts.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in reality...

Carly kept her arm around Sam as the girl slept against her. The NyQuil quickly knocked her out as she was asleep before Carly could even bring her a glass of water to drink. Still, the brunette was glad that her friend could finally get some rest. The two girls laid in bed for an hour until Carly felt her own eyelids getting heavy. Just as she was about to drift to sleep, a small murmur made her wake back up.

"C-Carly.." Sam moaned, her eyebrows twitching.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Carly asked upon hearing her name called out. She then looked down to see that her friend had her eyes closed. "Sam?"

"God..." Sam jerked her head, moaning a bit more.

Carly just stared at the girl, unsure of what was going on. "Sam, are you alright?!" She asked, worried that her friend was in pain.

"Stop...we can't..." The blond slurred, obviously not partaking in the current conversation with her friend.

Finally Carly put two and two together, and stared in disbelief. "You're asleep...aren't you?" She asked the girl oddly, before Sam just let out another moan.

"God...Carly.." Sam began to breathe heavily, her mouth twitching a bit, almost as if she was trying to kiss someone.

The brunette couldn't help but smile. "You're dreaming about me?" She asked with a humored expression, watching her friend curiously.

Sam only responded by letting off a small moan, accompanied by a cough.

Carly's interest was cut off as her friend broke out into another fit of strained coughs. The brunette quickly began stroking her hand up and down Sam's arm, hoping to comfort her and alleviate any of the pain. Eventually Sam's coughs started to die out, as her eyes opened. It was obvious the rush of air had woken her up.

"Oh..." Sam sighed, blinking her eyes heavily.

Carly just looked down at her and smiled. "Hey," She replied gently, as Sam looked up at her.

"Carly...." The blond murmured, her eyes incredibly foggy. "God, I need you.." And without warning, Sam pulled herself up and rolled on top of her friend before bending down to suck her neck.

"Oh!" Carly yelped, not expecting that. "Sam, wake up!" She spoke quickly, realizing that her friend thought she was still in her dream.

"Mmm..." Instead, Sam just continued her lustful assault on her friend's neck.

Carly was going to try to snap Sam out of it once more, until her breath hitched in her throat with a gasp. The blond managed to find her earlobe, and began to nibble it gently.

"Sam, we're never going to get healthy if we keep doing stuff like this," Carly gasped, as Sam continued.

"Mmm health is overrated," Sam moaned, not fully realizing what she was talking about in her haze of desire as she continued to enjoy the softness of her friend's skin.

Carly just closed her eyes and let off a small sigh, before looking back up at her friend. Sam finally broke off the contact and sat up a bit, staring down at the brunette as she was breathing heavily. She was awake now, but something was still off. Carly realized the light was on, but wasn't sure if anyone was home.

"Sam.." Carly started to say softly, looking deep into her friend's eyes. "...you're..._really_ horny, aren't you?"

"You say that as if it's a surprise.." Sam laughed, her eyelids half closed.

"Well, I guess not, but....I can really see it in your eyes this time..." Carly murmured, realizing they were glazed over in a thick cloud of lust, as the blond cheek were incredibly flushed...more so than from the sickness.

"I-It's the medicine....or something," Sam took a deep breath, putting a hand to her brow and wiping off some sweat as she tried to regain some conscious thoughts. "I had this dream that felt so..real. I don't usually feel it this badly, but the want is making my body crazy!" She then paused to take a deep breath. "Every little touch from you...my brain goes haywire," Sam gulped her dry throat once more as she stroked her fingers up and down Carly's arms. "...but in a good way," She laughed, before finishing with a sigh.

"Sam.." Carly started to say softly before the blond interrupted her.

"But I'll stop if you want me to," She confirmed with a nod, slowly starting to get in touch with reality as she realized Carly had a hesitant look on her face. "I can go downstairs and start banging my head with a pan to get rid of the thoughts," Sam finished with a chuckle.

Carly paused for a moment and looked over at her, realizing Sam's fingers were softly twitching against her sides, her hands shaking slightly. The blond was very fidgety, and Carly could see that despite the fact her friend was overcome with desire, Sam's sick body was a bit too weak to handle the pressure of such an intense want. She knew it would be torturous to turn the girl down now, despite the circumstances.

"You know...maybe you are right," Carly replied, watching as Sam's eyebrows went down in depression, obviously saddened at thinking she was being turned down. "..health is overrated." And with that, Carly leaned up and placed her hands on the sides of Sam's face, before gently pulling the girl back down to her lips.

"Mmfp," Sam moaned in surprise before leaning forward and kissing back.

In the back of her mind, Carly just knew this end badly, most likely with herself lying in bed, coughing and sneezing up a storm. But she saw that her friend needed some sort of relief, and at this point she could only give out the sexual kind. Plus, like she said before, the damage has already been done...about twenty times over at this point.

So with that thought, the two girls continued to hug and kiss for a while, both of them letting out soft moans as Sam laid her weakened and tired body on top of Carly's. During this, the blond gently stroked her friend's hair back as she continued the kiss, while Carly reached up and snaked her hands under the back of Sam's shirt to give the girl's heated and achy skin a soothing massage during it.

Sam could feel the tips of Carly's fingers tracing along her shoulder blades, and down her backbone, sending chills of pleasure down her body and all the way to her center. Carly's touches were making her feel so good, that soon enough her lower half had started to move against her friend as if it had a mind of it's own. She was so horny, that she didn't realize she was even doing that until she was halfway through, building up the pressure.

Meanwhile, Carly was quite aware that Sam was starting to slowly push against her, rocking them back and forth. It was obvious the blond was getting antsy, so Carly decided that now was the time to take it further. Pulling her left hand out from underneath the girl's shirt, Carly slowly moved it down along her back, and lightly rested it on top of her friend's curved bottom.

Sam just let out another moan at the sensation, breaking off the kiss and nuzzling Carly's neck so she could breathe. The feeling of Carly's hand gripping her there was too much to handle as the pressure was starting to peak.

Meanwhile, Carly gently held onto Sam's lower half for a second, enjoying the way she felt her friend push it against her rhythmically. But just as she was about to let go, and move her hand down towards Sam's womanhood, the blond let out a gasp.

Before Carly could even get a hand through any layer of clothes, let alone wiggle a finger through the waistband of Sam's pajamas, the brunette's eyebrows went up in shock as she felt her friend's body lock up. Soon came the loud moan, as Sam buried her head into her friend's shoulder, and pushed her pelvis into Carly's in one quick jerk and stayed there. The blond's body began tensing up in spastic rhythms.

Carly hugged onto the girl with her right arm, while feeling her friend's muscles convulse as she kept her left hand cupped over Sam's bottom. The blond's pelvis continued to push lightly into her a couple more times as Sam let off a few whimpers, making Carly quickly realize her friend was in the throes of an orgasm, despite the lack of touch.

Finally, after a few seconds, Sam's whole body went limp as she released all her muscle tensions and pretty much collapsed on top of her friend. The blond's hazy mind tried valiantly to reciprocate, but her overall exhaustion ended up making her just lay on top of Carly.

Meanwhile at this point, the brunette gently let go of Sam's lower half, and pulled her hand back up to her back, rubbing small circles. She was just in awe at how fast her friend came, considering they barely even started.

After half a minute of silence, and a few small and gentle rubs, Carly realized Sam wasn't talking. She was just laying on top of her in a heap of limbs and sweat.

"Sam?" Carly asked softly. There was no response. She looked down to see that Sam's head was tilted to the side, resting against her chest. The blond's finger was lazily tracing circles over the other side, until the movements got even weaker to the point where Sam's fingers came to a complete stop, her open hand resting on top of Carly's left breast.

"Sam?" Carly asked quietly again, quickly realizing her friend's libido had slowed up drastically after her orgasm. Leaning forward a little more to get a better view of the girl's face, she realized Sam's eyes were closed. "Oh.." The brunette murmured, seeing that her friend apparently just fell asleep. "Well...._that_ was quick," Carly couldn't help but laugh. "A quick booty call, and then you're out like a light. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a guy," Carly smiled, gently stroking one her hands down the length of her friend's back. "That must have been one heck of a dream.." She thought.

Sam just sighed, letting off a breath of relief in her sleep, making Carly smile. She could feel how relaxed her friend's body was in comparison to when she was sleeping before. It was obvious the blond was a lot calmer, and Carly was just relieved to see that she was able to help her out. With one last sigh of her own, Carly tilted her head to the side against her own pillow, and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she fell asleep, Sam still gently snoozing away on top of her.

* * *

The hours passed as sun light began to creep up on Seattle. Thanks to Carly making love to her, Sam was able to get an amazing night's rest. Her body was in a much more relaxed state, and could muddle through the final hours of being sick. When she finally woke up and began to shake off the deep sleep, Sam couldn't help but realize how much better she felt than before. She actually woke up feeling comfortable and satisfied as opposed to congested and achy. With a small yawn, the blond lifted her head up slowly, and realized she was still sort of laying on top of Carly. That was when a stab of guilt cut through her heart. Despite how comfortable she felt, Sam realized she may have accidentally forced Carly into sexual compliance...something she never wanted to do, especially when it meant her friend could have gotten sick from it.

"Carly?" Sam asked quietly, lightly stroking her finger up and down her friend's arm to get her attention.

"Oh, you're up?" The brunette asked with a smile, her eyes opening slowly. Carly had woken up herself an hour or so ago, but stayed in place so Sam could continue sleeping. "Good morning," She greeted her friend cheerfully, although her happiness faltered when she realized Sam looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"Did I push you into it?" Sam asked quietly.

Carly raised an eyebrow, not understanding what her friend meant. "What?"

"The sex," Sam replied, looking down. "Did I push you into it?" She asked once more, a hint of guilt showing on her face.

"No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well," Sam slowly looked back up. "I really didn't want to do anything that would get you sick, but something just...happened to me. I can barely remember what I said," Sam sighed closing her eyes. "Once second I was having this dream about you, then the other, I was on top, humping you like crazy. I don't even remember if I asked.."

Carly couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Yeah, you were pretty into it, but don't worry, I gave you the ok," She laughed.

"You sure I wasn't too bossy?" Sam asked, still hesitant about the whole thing as the medication was blocking off a good part of her sense last night.

"Sam, you gave me tons of chances to stop. You even _asked _me if I wanted to stop," Carly nodded. "If that's what you're like when you get bossy, then ...you'll never have to worry about me," Carly laughed, reaching over and brushing the side of Sam's cheek with the back of her finger.

Sam just looked up at Carly and smiled, feeling a lot better about what happened. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," She nodded with a laugh.

There was a small pause in conversation, before the brunette broke the silence. "So....you really can't remember much about what happened?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering. "Not...word wise," The blond admitted. "But everything else, yeah, I can remember that," She laughed.

Carly just smiled and shook her head. "So then...you remember how fast it was?" She laughed as Sam gave an embarrassed smile. "I swear, I could have just handed you a pillow and left the room for three minutes, and you'd have gotten the same results."

"Hey! That's not true! At least give me _some_ credit," Sam rolled her eyes playfully. "A pillow could never make me feel like _that_."

"Oh, so I _did _contribute to it?" Carly asked with a humored smile as Sam looked over at her.

"Of course! You always do," Sam replied, a genuine tone in her voice. "I don't think I could ever feel like that without your touches," Her lips curled up into a small smile, as she realized she caught Carly off guard with her honest statement.

"Sam.." Carly started to say, not realizing something thoughtful would come out of this conversation.

"You were expecting a joke, weren't you?" Sam asked with a laugh, before wrapping her arms around her best friend and snuggling her head down into her chest. "But it's true. You really make the difference. You make me feel...good."

"Aw Sam," Carly cooed with a smile. "What brought this little display of affection on?" She laughed, wrapping her arms around Sam and gently stroking her back.

"I think I'm still running on a bit of medication. Enjoy it while it lasts," The blond sighed contentedly into her shoulder.

"I will," Carly chuckled and shook her head in humor. "And just so you know, you make me feel good too."

"Thanks..." Sam smiled as she pulled her head up from her friend's shoulder to look her in the eye. "But that may change in a few hours..."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Hours later...

"ATCHOO!" Carly violently blew her nose into a tissue.

"Here," Freddie held out the garbage can to his friend so she could toss the tissue away. The two guys had gotten back from their trip, and were now standing at the foot of Carly's bed.

"I told you that you were going to catch Sam's cold if you two stayed in the same bed together," Spencer shook his head as he looked at a thermometer in his hand, his little sister moaning in the background.

"I already knew I was gonna catch it..." Carly replied, sneaking a side glance over to Sam who was still sitting in bed next to her. The blond just gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," She shrugged.

"I know you guys love hanging out together, but do you really need to share everything?" Spencer laughed, looking over at the two girls.

"Misery loves company," Sam nodded as Carly playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well this is one company I'd like to stay out of," Freddie nodded.

"Don't worry, you will," Sam smirked back.

* * *

**Ok, so I always seem to end my stories with a crack at Freddie's expense, but I swear I don't hate him! It's just that it's too much fun to make jokes about how clueless he is to his best friends' secret relationship.**

**Anyways, I wanted tell you guys that this story was originally going to be a simple M rated fic. I was originally going to write something about how one of the girls took some medicine that had side effects making them extremely horny...resulting in a big sex scene. But as I continued to write, I realized I was focusing a lot more on the plot, and had made Carly and Sam too sweet towards each other to put in a huge steamy sex scene. Unfortunately I still sort of wanted to put one in, so I tried my best to write one in which still showed the sweet side of the girl's relationship, as opposed to the steamy side. I mean, Sam started and finished within three minutes haha! Not too steamy there. xD  
**

**And lastly, I just wanted to say that if if any of you readers enjoyed a certain scene, or a certain line of dialogue/joke, I'd love to hear which one it was! That way I know the type of character interactions and jokes you guys enjoy the most, so I can focus on working on that type of writing/humor in future stories! So again, please leave a review on your way out if you enjoyed the story! I hope you Cam fans out there liked it!**


End file.
